Listen To Your Heart
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: This takes place after "Misplaced". I suck as summaries so read and review! Rated T, because I want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice, because as many have said before me, if I did this would be an episode! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Chapter 1

Zatanna sat silently in her room as she looked at a picture of her and her father. Why? Why did he leave her to become Dr. Fate? She understood that he did it to save her, but it was all her fault. She had put on the helmet and caused everything to go wrong. There was a sudden knock on the door, not moving the door opened on its own, Robin walking in.

"What do you want?" she demanded almost surprised at the unnecessary hate in her voice this was not Robin's fault and she knew that.

"Hey," Robin smiled softly ignoring the tone of her voice. "I thought you'd like to talk," he offered. "You've been rather quite for the last few days," he added.

"Does it look like I want to talk?" she snapped rather quickly.

"Talking helps," Robin sighed looking down at her. "Sitting here feeling sorry for yourself won't help anyone, least of all your father," he added bitterly.

"And what would you know?" Zatanna yelled standing up. "What do you know about this?" she demanded. "How would you know how I feel?" as soon as she spoke she felt bad. It was not Robin's fault, and the look on his face told her that what she said obviously hurt him. She could only guess what his eyes looked like behind the dark sunglasses.

"At least…" Robin said after a moment of silence. "He is alive…" Robin muttered as he left her room to leave her in silence. _What was that about?_ Zatanna asked herself. _What did that mean?_ Sitting back down Zatanna realized she knew nothing about Robin, Robin had always kept to himself, on Batman's orders, but maybe because there was something else. Looking back down at the photo she held it to her chest and cried.

* * *

><p>Robin was not angry, just sad and depressed, feelings that he had been trying to forget since he was eight were coming back to him at full throttle. Walking to the cave's kitchen he saw Megan baking cookies in silence, the team had all been quite since the mission and the <em>loss<em> for a better word of Zatara. Actually, this whole atmosphere was starting to piss Robin off. Zatanna's attitude, the silence, it was annoying Robin, why couldn't they learn to accept what had happened? He did and he had lost so much more then anyone of them could imagine.

"Robin?" came Megan's voice. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing…" Robin muttered. "I'm going back to Gotham," with that Robin walked out of the room.

"Robin!" suddenly came Artemis' voice. "What did you say to Zatanna?" she demanded. "She's crying because of whatever you said!" she snapped.

"Ask her yourself," Robin hissed slightly walking to the zeta-beams.

_Recognize Robin B-01_ was heard and Robin was gone.

Artemis growled and then turned on Megan who held up her hands in defense.

"I don't know what Robin said, but he is upset about something too, so give him some space," Megan sighed turning back to her cookies.

"Fine, but when he comes back I promise I'll make him tell me…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Robin now as Dick Grayson walked to the grave yard where his parents where buried carrying flowers in his arms. Walking towards their graves he sat down the flowers in front of them and then sat down on the dirt looking at him with his sky blue eyes.<p>

"Hey guys," he muttered. "I know I haven't been by in a while and I thought I'd bring some flowers," Dick smiled. "I hope you like them," he added. "Anyways, I thought I'd tell you what's going on," he then went on to explain about the last mission. "And now, everyone is depressed," he sighed after his monologue to his parent's graves. Staring at his parents' graves he sighed and stood up brushing dirt off his pants. "But everyone will heal in time, I did, or am," Dick sighed. "But… I still wish you were here," he added lightly touching each grave before leaving.

Dick had insisted to Alfred that he would bike to the graveyard, it gave him time to think about everything, the cool November air felt nice as he walked through the grave stones towards his motorbike. Suddenly a breaking twig made him turn.

"Richard Grayson," drawled a voice that sent a shiver up Dick's spine. "Remember me?" suddenly something his Dick over the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne looked at the clock, it was almost time for patrol and Dick had not come back yet. "Alfred," Bruce called walking into the kitchen. "Have you seen Dick?" he asked.<p>

"Not since he left for his parents' graves," Alfred answered holding a plucked duck.

"Damn," Bruce muttered, something was wrong. Then the home line rung, something was surly wrong. Answering it before Alfred could he held the phone to his ear.

_"Hello Mr. Wayne, I have something that belongs to you,"_ drawled a familiar voice.

"Who is this and what do you want?" Bruce demanded.

_"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tony Zucco, and I have Richard Grayson. As for what I want, 1 million in cash. I just escaped prison and I want some spending money," _Zucco snickered.

"Where is Dick?" Bruce demanded.

_"Say 'Hello,' Dickie,"_ Zucco sneared on the phone.

_"Bruce don't…"_ came Dick's voice then it ended.

_"Well, he's alive for now, you have until tomorrow, I'm going to enjoy this,"_ the phone clicked off.

"Alfred, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Young Justice, because tragically DC does… And that is something I cannot control, unless I ruled the world then DC would be mine! But that's not going to happen anytime soon… So read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**A/N: Sorry this is a long update… I hope you all like it…**

**Also thank you so much for the reviews!**

**InvisibleNinja1234: Thank you so much! This is to make you the "happiest girl on earth!" LOL :D.**

**Everyone who hates cliff hangers: I'm sorry… But I love them!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Dick was tied to a chair as he watched as Zucco snapped off the phone and then looked down at Dick and smirked and picked up a throwing knife close by. Dick could escape as Robin, but he was not Robin at this moment, he was plain old Richard Grayson, the orphaned ward to the millionaire Bruce Wayne. However, even if he was Robin, Dick did not think he had the courage to escape Tony Zucco. Zucco turned on Dick, and he felt fear rush through his system.

"Hello there Dickie," Zucco smiled. "Because of your testimony at court I was sent away to prison for a very long time," he drawled as he played with the knife some. "But do not think of this a taking care of a grudge, oh no. Think of this as a… reunion," Zucco's smile widened, making Dick think that that grin could give the Joker's a run for his money.

"You killed my parents," Dick snapped back. "What makes you think I want a reunion?" struggling against the chain that bound him in the chair.

"You didn't miss me?" Zucco asked seemingly disheartened. "Well, I missed you," the knife was thrown and Dick tried not to scream once it hit.

* * *

><p>Bruce looked at Alfred who had put down the plucked duck. "Alfred, we have a problem."<p>

"What happened Master Bruce?" Alfred asked looking at Bruce's paling face. "Did something happen to Master Dick?"

"Zucco," Bruce answered. "I'm going to have to call the police, because it wasn't Robin kidnapped, it was Richard," he sighed sitting down. "I'm going to kill Zucco," Bruce hissed under his breath.

"I do not believe that would be helpful in any way Master Bruce," Alfred answered after he had gotten over the shock of Zucco coming back into their lives. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I just told you Bruce Wayne is about to call the police."

"I was asking the Batman Sir."

"The Batman is about to kill someone," at that Bruce dialed 911 and gave a paniced story to the police. After hanging up the phone Alfred gave a dry smirk. "What?" Bruce asked raising an eye.

"Quite an excellent act Sir," Alfred smiled.

"Well Bruce Wayne is panicking, the Batman is too, because of Dick, Zucco was put in jail for a long time. I don't think even with the money Zucco has any plans of letting Dick go…"

* * *

><p><em>Recognize Batman 02 <em>the cave computer announced to everyone present.

"Great!" Kid Flash said speeding towards the main part of the cave. "A mission!"

_Recognize Superman 01_ the computer announced again.

"What is Superman doing here?" M'gann asked as she floated behind him from the kitchen.

_Recognize Flash 04_ the computer announced again.

_Recognize Martian Manhunter 07_.

_Recognize Green Arrow 08_.

_Recognize Black Canary 13_.

"The entire League is coming?" Superboy asked Aqualad as everyone in the cave minus Zatanna walked in.

The sight was something to be seen, everyone was shouting at each other, mostly Batman, except for Manhunter who was attempting to calm everyone down.

"No Bruce!" Superman shouted at him. "You listen, what made you even think you could keep this a secret from us!"

"Because it is none of your concern," Batman growled back, his Bat-glare almost to its highest peak.

The team stood their in confusion as everyone was shouting.

"Guys!" Flash yelled. "This is not getting us anywhere!" everyone fell silent still obviously steaming.

"Thank you…" Batman muttered as he started to pull up the monitors.

"We are not done with this Batman…" Superman growled.

_Recognize Hawkwoman 10_.

_Recognize Aquaman 06_.

"More?" Batman growled under his breath as two more heroes walked into the room, loud enough for Superman and Superboy to hear.

"Well, we are like his…" Superman started hotly before Batman hushed him with a hand.

"What is going on if I may ask?" Aqualad finally asked.

"Richard Grayson was just kidnapped," Batman stated pulling up information on Richard Grayson. "He is the ward of millionaire Bruce Wayne, they both live in Gotham," he explained.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Kid Flash asked looking at the picture of his best friend.

"I don't know…" Batman answered back. "Where is Zatanna?" he added.

"Robin made her cry, so she's in her room crying," Artemis stated. "Where is Robin?" she added realizing that Robin was not there.

"Busy with the local police," Batman stated coolly. "Someone go get our resident magician," he added darkly.

"I'm here," Zatanna spoke softly walking over to the room filled with heroes. "What is everyone doing here?" she added.

"Everyone is up in arms about this Richard Grayson kid, God even his name sounds rich," Artemis answered rolling her eyes. Kid Flash was about to say something but then realized that he wasn't supposed to know Robin's secret ID. "Wait, I know him," Artemis realized. "From school!"

"You live in Gotham? But you are Green Arrow's niece," Kid Flash said.

_Recognize Red Arrow B06_.

"Another?" Batman was starting to get obviously annoyed. "This might as well be a League mission," he growled.

"It should be!" Green Arrow finally snapped. "You know…" he was cut off by Black Canary before he could finish his sentence. The team looked at each other confused. What was going on here? Who was this Richard Grayson?

"Who is this Richard Grayson to get so much attention?" Zatanna asked. Maybe a mission was something she needed to get her mind off her father.

"This is why I did not want everyone here…" Batman muttered once again loud enough for Superman and Superboy to hear.

"What is the mission? Are we going to save this kid?" Superboy asked impatiently.

"No, because we are…" Green Arrow started.

"Yes," Batman answered back before Green Arrow could finish. "Red Arrow will be going with you too," he added. Red Arrow nodded in agreement. "I am currently locating where Di… Richard Grayson is, you will all head to Gotham City and…"

"Meet Robin there?" Artemis asked hopefully so she could finally corner the brat.

"No, Robin will come back here and help me with stuff here," Batman answered. "You will not see him on this mission, now head out," the team nodded confused. Why wasn't Robin coming with them? They headed towards M'gann's bio-ship and walked in and took off the Justice League watching as they left.

"Why wouldn't you let us take care of this?" Superman demaned.

"It would draw too much attention, the entire League going after some petty criminal would cause a statement, I have to go back to Gotham and take care of the press, me being gone will not look good…" Batman sighed rubbing her eyes and pulling off his cowl.

"Bruce," Superman sighed. "Are you going to be alright? Was it okay not to tell them that Tony Zucco did this?" he added.

"I don't know Clark… I just don't know…"

* * *

><p>Dick closed his eyes in pain as Zucco tossed another knife. That made five: one in both arms, two in his left leg and one in his right. Zucco smiled, and looked at the clock. "I wonder if daddy is going to pay up? Or is a gypsy brat like you worth it?" he snickered lightly.<p>

"He won't, because he won't deal with scum like you, and Batman will get me before anything will happen," Dick spat. Zucco frowned and walked over pulling each of the knives out. Dick attempted not to scream as they were pulled.

"Right… the Batman, where is he now?" Zucco asked smiling wider. "Because I don't see him," he added. "I know, why don't you perform for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Batman: *Daddy-Bat glares me down* That's my son…**

**Me: Not really, if you want to use DNA? *Hides behind Zucco***

**Batman: *Glares me down* DNA means nothing…**

**Zucco: I like her, she is letting me have my revenge!**

**Me: Um…**

**Zucco: I won't succeed?**

**Me: I am a Robin fan…**

**Robin: Ha! Evil will never win!**

**Me: You are about to… never mind spoilers!**

**Robin: What are you going to make me do?**

**Batman: WHAT THE #*%?**

**Me: Reviews please? *Runs away from flying batarang***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Young Justice, because sadly DC does… Anyways, read, enjoy and please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I am so happy you guys are enjoying this, so… Here is an update. I was going to spoil you all and give this to you yesterday, but the uploader didn't want me to spoil you so it wasn't working… So here it is today, sorry to make you wait!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Zatanna was silent as the team was making their way towards Gotham City. She looked out the window and thought about Robin, why did she yell at him? It was not his fault her father put on the Helmet of Fate, it was hers. Yelling at Robin was not going to fix anything, maybe she should have talked to him, he may have been right talking could help.

"Hey," Artemis said pulling Zatanna from her train of thought. "What did Robin say to make you cry?" she asked. Zatanna turned to look at the blonde.

"Robin made you cry?" Kid Flash said. "Dude, that's low," he muttered.

"He just asked if I wanted to talk…" Zatanna sighed. "I yelled at him, and I think I hurt his feelings…" she added.

"The Boy Wonder asked if you wanted to talk?" Artemis smirked. "Right…"

"I think he was serious…" Zatanna said. "His voice was filled with something, I don't know what though…" she sighed. "I don't know I was hoping to apologize once we get to Gotham, but I guess I don't get the chance…" Artemis almost felt bad for so quickly accusing Robin, he was only trying to help Zatanna.

"Is it not strange that Robin isn't going with us?" Aqualad asked. "I mean, his knowledge of Gotham and it's villain may be useful to us," he added.

"Well, I wouldn't think to much about it," Red Arrow responded rather quickly. "We just need to trust Bats," he added.

"Right…" Aqualad answered sounding unconvinced. "Do we know who kidnapped Richard Grayson?" Aqualad added.

"Now that I think about it," Kid Flash said coming out of his train of thought. "Batman didn't say," he explained. "That's strange…"

"I'd think a detail as important as that might be something worth saying," Miss. Martian said. "Hello Megan, maybe because the kidnapper didn't say who he was," she stated.

"Right…" Superboy muttered. "Hey what do you know about this Richard Grayson anyways Artemis, you said something about going to school with him."

"Right… Not much I know he's a little wired, young about Robin's age I think, and super smart…" Artemis said. "Hey, we're in Gotham," she added. M'gann lowered the bio-ship in front of the Gotham Police Department.

"Maybe they know something," M'gann explained.

"Right makes sense," Superboy said everyone got up and headed out of the ship. Red Arrow and Kid Flash lingered a bit.

"Do you think they'll figure out?" Kid Flash asked his friend.

"I don't know Wally, maybe, but I think we are here to make sure that does not happen," Red Arrow answered back as they both left the ship.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne was at the Police Department when he saw six young heroes walking in. What were they doing here? The Batman was pissed, but Bruce Wayne had to be curious. Commissioner Gordon walked over to Bruce with cup of coffee.<p>

"What are the sidekicks doing here?" Gordon asked. "I thought Robin or Batman would be here," he added. "Here's some coffee," he added. Bruce took it and nodded in thanks.

"Well…" Bruce started to answer. "Any help to find Dick would be nice," he explained. Gordon nodded and Bruce stood up from the chair he was in and the two walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Aqualad," Aqualad introduced himself. "Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Artemis, Miss. Martian and Superboy, we are here to offer assistance in finding Richard Grayson," he explained. "I heard Robin was here earlier," he added.

"Robin or Batman have not been here all day," Gordon answered. Bruce was ready to kick himself for this slip. "But okay, we'll take your assistance I guess, but aren't you all a long way from home?" he asked.

"Well we are wherever help is needed, and are you sure Robin has not been here?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, even if he was I wouldn't tell you," Gordon answered. "This is Bruce Wayne, Richard's guardian," he added introducing Bruce.

"Thanks for all your help," Bruce said. "I'm so worried about Dick," he said.

"We will help in anyway we can," Aqualad answered. "Do you have information on Richard Grayson?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll go get you his file," Gordon said.

"No need," Bruce interjected quickly. "I'll tell them what they need to know, ask away," he added.

"Very well," Aqualad answered. "Do you know who did this?" he asked.

"Tony Zucco," Bruce answered. He noticed Roy and Wally obviously stiffen. "Richard testified against him for his parents murders," he added. "So, even if I pay the ransom, I fear getting Dick back alive is…" Bruce paused for the effect, and because what he felt was true. "Well, anyways that's all I really know," he added. Bruce's phone rang. "Just a second," he said answering once he realized it was Dick's phone number.

* * *

><p>Dick was at the top of a trapeze set, with no net under him. Zucco had drug him up the ladder and tossed him on the small place where the acrobat would stand and wave before performing and made his way back down the ladder. His arms hurt and so did is legs as he felt the warm blood run down his limbs.<p>

"Time for your performance," Zucco said in Dick's ear. Dick could hear the smile in his voice. He suddenly felt a knife sink into his shoulder causing Dick to grunt in pain. What did Zucco want? There was silence, then a, "Hello Mr. Wayne, you have two more hours," then a pause.

"I know I said until tomorrow, but I have a busy day tomorrow and I don't have the time to get a ransom," he laughed. "Lights!" he added. Suddenly lights filled the room and Dick realized where they were exactly, the old circus grounds where his parents…

"You see, I have your gypsy brat here with me and well… oh proof of life? Okay… Dickie boy, say hello to Daddy!" Zucco said to Dick holding the phone to him.

"I'm at the circ…" he started to say before Zucco pushed the knife in his shoulder in a little further, causing Dick to almost scream.

"No Mr. Wayne, he's not dead… yet."

* * *

><p>The phone clicked. Richard… Bruce paled as he sat back down. He knew where his son was now, but was there enough time.<p>

"He's at the circus grounds," Bruce muttered. "I have to…" he stood up ready to leave and change into Batman.

"Mr. Wayne, stay here," Aqualad said. "My team and I are on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing this! :D.**

**Robin: Did you enjoy stabbing me with knives? What's next…**

**Me: *Muffles Robin's mouth* Hey you could be right, no spoilers for the audience!**

**Batman: *Daddy Bat-glare***

**ME: Damn… *Runs away***

**Robin: … Sanura requests many reviews, because as much as she loves to see people add this story to their favorites, or their stories alerts, she does love reviews just as much because the nice ones make her feel warm and fuzzy inside and the respectful critical ones could help her improve, thank you.**

**Me: *Screaming* REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice sadly, because if I did I would be writing the next episode and it would not me about Kid Flash going on some stupid mission on his own… It would revolve around Robin! LOL, not KF is fine, I enjoy him too! :)**

**Also I am really spoiling you guys because I felt bad that Chapter 3 did not go up yesterday…**

**Youngjusticefanfic: Well this is for you, I am updating today! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Kid Flash sat in thought as the team made the short flight to the circus. Tony Zucco, Robin mentioned him once when they were talking about his past. But he never really went into detail about anything. Why was the League so up in arms about this? He understood that they were like Robin's extended family, but they seemed to take this particular kidnapping to heart.

"Kid Flash," Artemis suddenly said. "Do you think you could contact Robin? I am starting to worry a little if he did not show up to the police like he was supposed to," she explained.

"I thought you just wanted to yell at him," Kid Flash answered back with a short laugh.

"Yeah, I did but… I don't think he meant to make Zatanna cry…" she responded.

"I'm sure he's fine," Red Arrow interrupted, "Let's just finish the mission," he explained.

"Agreed, we can ask about Robin later. Right now we have to plan for the mission," Aqualad responded. "Zatanna, are you ready for this?" he asked turning to the team's newest addition.

"Yes," she answered taking a deep breath. "I am ready," her eyes seemed determined. She was not going to fail this mission like she did her father.

"Very well," Aqualad responed, "Miss. Martian, are we at the circus yet?"

"Yes, we are above it now," she answered back. Aqualad nodded.

"Kid Flash, you will find were Richard Grayson is and inform the team. Miss. Martian, Zatanna, you two will retrieve Richard Grayson. Red Arrow, Artemis, you two will provide distraction, while Superboy and I take care of whatever problems come during retrieval," Aqualad instructed. "Link us up," he added to Miss. Martian.

_Can everyone hear me?_ Miss. Martian asked. Everyone nodded.

_Okay, let's get going_, Superboy said.

X

Bruce Wayne was attempting to get away from the surrounding press outside the Police Station, it took them no time at all to find out his location. Cameras were flashing, people yelling, demanding questions. Did he know where Richard was? Would he pay the ransom? There must have been a leak inside the GCPD, and he was going to find it, later when he wasn't so worried about Dick.

"Mr. Wayne, Clark Kent form the Daily Plant, may I ask a few questions?" came the familiar voice of his friend. Bruce turned to see Clark Kent next to him.

"Okay, you can come with me," Bruce sighed, "I'm only taking the questions from this guy!" he announced to the press around him. Even though he said that no one seemed to care. "Come on, follow me," Bruce muttered loud enough for Clark to hear. The two rammed their way to the car where Alfred had the engine running. "Get in," he ordered. As soon as they made it into the car Alfred drove. "Hit as many of the press as you can," he ordered.

"Right," Alfred answered back. Clark chuckled a little bit.

"So, Louis didn't want the story?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, she did, but I got it first, I thought it would be easier if you talked with me since we have worked together so often," he explained.

"Right," Bruce said. "So what do you want Clark?" Bruce asked dryly.

"I want to know what you know about Dick," Clark answered back. "The League wants answers, they are worried about their little bird," he explained.

"Right, the team found him and are going to get him now… I don't know anything else Clark, just that I am going to kill Zucco," he explained.

"You and the League…" Clark muttered under his breath. "How are you doing?" Clark asked worried.

"I don't really know, I am just… worried I guess, but I am Bruce Wayne and the Batman, I can't afford to look weak now…" he sighed and slouched a bit in his chair. "Anyways, I guess all I can do is wait and hope everything will work out…"

* * *

><p>Dick felt Zucco strap his hands to the trapeze bar and toss him out into the open. "Time to perform!" Zucco called crazily. Dick felt a sudden pain go up his shoulder as it dislocated. Zucco tossed another knife accurately to his chest.<p>

"You monster!" Dick spat. "Are you going to kill me like my parents?" Dick asked.

"Just like them," Zucco answered. There was sudden gun fire outside. "Damn," Zucco hissed. "Guess I have to make this quick, I was so looking forward to you falling," he added with a laugh. Dick heard the click of a gun and then a fire, and a miss. "Shit!" Zucco hissed. Dick felt relieved as he dangled form the trapeze bar in the middle of the brightly lit tent. He could see Zucco looking at him. Zucco clicked the gun again and fired. Dick screamed, then he felt himself falling as Zucco had just enough time to shoot the rope that held him to the bar.

_No! No! NO! _Dick was screaming in his head. _Not like them, no, NO!_

* * *

><p>Miss. Martian saw the boy falling and heard his thoughts loud and clear. "No!" she yelled. Flying over she somehow managed to levitate his body before it fell to the ground. There was blood, lots of blood, Superboy and Artemis were busy tying up the goons while Aqualad took care of the laughing man at the top of the trapeze. Kid Flash and Red Arrow were by her side.<p>

"Ohmygod," Kid Flash said quickly. "Richard wake up!" he yelled. Richard's eyes slowly opened, blue, beautiful, filled with obvious physical and mental pain.

"Wally?" Richard whispered. "Roy?" he asked looking at Red Arrow.

"We're here," Roy said picking up Richard's hand. Richard coughed up blood.

"Where's…" he started.

"Don't worry about it, you'll see him soon," Wally said. "Miss. M, let's get him on the ship," he ordered.

"Right," Miss. Martian was confused, what was going on? Did they know him from somewhere? Richard obviously knew their secret IDs… unless… no… Richard couldn't be, could he?

* * *

><p>The trip to the hospital felt like forever to Roy. He held Dick's small hand in his as Aqualad and Wally attempted to stop the bleeding. Dick was in an obviously fitful sleep, he twisted and turned and screamed.<p>

"Shh…" Roy muttered to Dick. "It's okay, don't worry," he soothed as best he could. Bruce was the only one who could help him know and Roy knew that.

"Roy," Kaldur suddenly spoke. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, we all do, this is Robin," Roy said. "There is no use to keep the secret now. You all have a right to know, Batman is going to kill me for telling… But that'll be on the bottom of his list of things to do right now," he explained.

"You mean…" Zatanna said suddenly. "This boy is Robin?" she asked. "I did some research on him, his parents were killed in front of him, on the trapeze, they were a family act," she said. "That's why…" it suddenly made sense. That was why Robin asked if she wanted to talk. He knew what she was going through.

"You're right," Roy answered. "Green Arrow told me about it… they were murdered by the man that took him tonight," he explained. Dick cried out again. "Shh… It's okay, Batman will be here soon," he muttered. That seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"We are at the hospital," M'gann muttered softly. She had always been curious about Robin, they all had. But they did not want to find out like this… Opening up the bio-ship door she levitated Robin through the front doors of the hospital. It took one nurse to realize that they were going to need all hands on deck. Once everything seemed to settle Roy looked at the team.

"I'm going to call Bruce, and we should all get changed into our civies, we stand out too much," he explained. They all nodded and headed off to the ship.

* * *

><p>Bruce rushed through the hospital doors with Alfred and Clark at his side. "Where is he?" he demanded to the front desk.<p>

"Who?" the front lady asked annoyed.

"Richard Grayson my son!" he almost yelled.

"Right…" the lady started to click on her keyboard. "He is getting out of surgery right now," she explained. "He is going to recovery right now," she explained. "Third floor." Bruce ran off to the stairs not waiting for Clark or Alfred who were thanking the lady then following. Once he got to the floor it did not take long to find Dick. Five teenagers were standing or sitting around a bed. Bruce rushed over and pushed Roy and Wally aside and fell to his knees.

Dick was silently sleeping, an IV drip and a bag of blood connected to his arm. White bandages were wrapped around his chest, arms and legs. "Dick," he muttered taking Dick's tiny hand in his.

Dick stirred a bit. "Dad?" he asked.

"I'm here, it's okay, get some rest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: Sorry if this is not as good as the others… But! It still as a bit of a cliff hanger! Two more chapters I think then this is done!**

**Robin: Thank you for not killing me!**

**Me: I did think about it…**

**Robin: What?**

**Me: Have you seen how many other fan fictions where you die, almost die, die on the operating table, etc.? At least I didn't do that!**

**Batman: *Glares***

**Me: I DIDN'T KILL HIM!**

**Batman: True… but you did injure him…**

**Me: Gosh, I need to stop having these conversations…**

**Kid Flash: Why?**

**Me: Because Bat is about to kill me! *Runs from batarang***

**Robin: Sanura would like to thank you all for the reviews! They make her warm and fuzzy on the inside. BUT she would like more! Thank you very much!**

**Kid Flash: Review, REVIEW! *Smiles and runs around***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC does. But in my world Young Justice belongs to me! And guess what?**

**Robin: … Do I want to know?**

**Me: Yes, yes you do! CHAPTER 5!**

**So I was reading all your ideas, and I thank you all, if your name shows up here, it means you have the right to make me write a fan fiction of your choice, so long as it is not … *gag* … Twilight or any of the related… if it is then I will not write it and will never speak to you again! Hahaha! Lol**

**Robin Fan Forever**

**RiseiTekiSensei**

**Mixxi**

**Youngjusticefanatic**

**Latios963**

**Batmanfan2400**

**And the winner is…. I don't really know… I am kinda mixing the ideas that is why I am giving everyone credit… So if you've been listed PM me what you want to see and I'll write it…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Bruce was sitting by Dick's bedside sleeping soundly in the chair. It had been three days since he had gotten Dick back. Looking at the small body sleeping in front of him Bruce sighed. It had been three days since Dick had said anything or woken up. The only thing that Dick had said was "Dad?" and then drifted off to sleep. The doctors said it was the medicine he was on but still, it had been three days. He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and then pull back. Bruce looked around to see Zatanna behind him.

"Hey," she said softly. "I asked Black Canary if I could come," she explained. "I hope that's okay," she added. Bruce just nodded and Zatanna sat next to him. "He hasn't woken yet?" she asked. Bruce just nodded again and rubbed his eyes. He had not left the hospital since Dick had gotten there.

"So, what are you here for?" Bruce asked sitting up a little.

"To ask you about Dick," Zatanna said. Bruce looked at her as if to say 'go on.' "So Dick watched his parents die?" she whispered.

"Yes, when he was eight. They fell to their deaths," he explained. "They were an act, a beautiful circus act," Bruce smiled when he remembered seeing them practice. "They could really fly," Bruce muttered.

"So why are you sharing this with me?" Zatanna asked a little surprised.

"Because you need to know that it could be much worse," Bruce answered. "Dr. Fate may let your father go one day, but fate took Dick's parents for life," Bruce explained. Zatanna felt tears in her eyes.

"Bruce, you… don't need to be so harsh," came a weak voice. Bruce and Zatanna looked down to Dick to see his blue eyes looking up at them.

"Dick!" Bruce said. Dick slowly struggled to sit up only to fail. "No, don't worry about it," Bruce said. "Rest," he ordered. Dick grumbled as he fell back into the soft hospital pillows.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked Zatanna.

"Well, I came to see how you were and ask about…"

"My past," Dick hissed. "Bruce you had no right to tell her," he hissed. "You…" he paused and felt a sudden pang in his chest. "I…" he gasped for air as moved in his bed uncomfortably.

"I'll be right back," Bruce said running off for a doctor.

"Dick are you okay?" Zatanna asked.

"Fine…" Dick answered back wincing. "Pain meds are not working too well…" Dick answered. "This must be morphine…" he added.

"How would you know?" Zatanna asked.

"I've been injured so many times now… My body is starting to build resistance to morphine…" Dick explained. Zatanna nodded and started to realize that Dick was injured a lot more then he let on. "I…" he paused and suddenly passed out.

"Dick?" Zatanna asked. "Dick!"

* * *

><p>After a while the doctors walked up to Bruce and sighed.<p>

"Is Dick addicted to pain medications?" the doctor asked. Bruce frowned.

"No, why?" Bruce asked.

"We had to use something stronger then morphine to keep his pain down, I've never seen that in a thirteen year old kid unless…" the doctor started.

"Dick, is not addicted to pain medications, he is kidnapped quite often, been shot a few times, so it's only natural he has resistance to these drugs!" Bruce snapped at the doctor.

"Right," the doctor walked away. Bruce sat back at Dick's side and sighed.

* * *

><p>"No!" Dick yelled jolting out of the hospital bed late that night. He was shaking and sweating as he looked around frantically. Bruce was at his side and slowly pushed him back down.<p>

"Shh… Dick it's okay, it was a dream," Bruce explained.

"It was… so real," Dick muttered. "So real… they fell… I lost them… you… Alfred, the team…" he shuttered. "I want to go home," he pleaded. Bruce nodded, he was going to get his son out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Bruce had managed to get Dick home the next day. Bruce settled Dick into his bed back at the manor and watched as Dick fell into a soft slumber with a small smile on his face. This would be easier for Dick to recover, Bruce thought, the familiar place, people it would quicken the recovery. Bruce smiled and looked at his little bird sleeping silently.<p>

* * *

><p>On the grounds of Wayne Manor a shadow passed between the trees unnoticed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Me: Mahaha! I have ideas and everything will work!  
><strong>

**Robin: This isn't going to another chapter is it?**

**Me: Nope! And I don't care an new episode comes out tomorrow!**

**Robin: Batman!**

**Batman: What?**

**Robin: She wants to kill me!**

**Me: I DO NOT! I am a LOYAL Robin fan girl.**

**Nightwing: What about me?**

**Me: Well a Dick Grayson fan girl and where did you come from?**

**Nightwing: This is your fantasy…**

**Robin: Who are you?**

**Nightwing: Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Me: I know who you are and come here handsome! *Starts to kiss Nightwing and Nightwing kisses back***

**Nightwing: Dam***

**Robin: GROSS! Anyways Sanura would like reviews as she makes out with that guy…**


End file.
